chromapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Hand
"Through all means, prove supremacy. Hail the Violet Hand." The Violet Hand is an extremist Purple Destructionist group that vows to see the Button dead and prove the supremacy of Purples. It was founded in 3, Age of Green by Laserhamster1 and it quickly grew to one of the largest factions. It allied itself with the Destructionist, Team 60s, and the Purple Lounge. History Inter-purple Conflict, and alliance. Soon after the meteoric rise of The Violet Hand began, fear began to stir in the hearts of Team 60s. They were nervous that the aggressive stance of The Violet Hand would lead to trouble with the other colors, and so began a minor conflict. The secretary of state of Team 60s requested an alliance, with a "non-violence pact". A diplomatic row began, and was swiftly halted with the revelation of a yellow plot. Team 60s quickly declared war, and The Violet Hand joined to defend all Purples. The End of the Alliance In 8, Age of Yellow the Violet Hand declared a preemptive war on the Sun Guardians and the Illemonati who were planning to attack Purples. The war was quick and brutal but both sides agreed to come to peace in 1, Age of Orange. Swiftly, the war ended. Team 60s, under the guidance of their secretary of state made peace with the Illemonati and Sun Guardians and, shortly thereafter, proposed a purple commonwealth without involving The Hand in discussions. Finally, they formed an alliance with the Knights, whose beliefs ran counter to the destructionist ideals of the Violet Hand. War was averted, but only barely. The Formation of the Ivory Gage A minor theological debate broke out after a can't-presser found their way into the sanctuary of the Violet Hand, and asked to join. There was a great amount of confusion, as the holy truth did not cover such an event. So it was sought out, and the answer was revealed. Can't pressers cannot take time from the button. It is only due to a quirk of nature that they were not given the choice, so they would not be penalized. The Ivory Gage was formed to hold can't-pressers who follow the Ideals of the Violet Hand. Exodus from Team 60s There was a brief, tense peace between Team 60s and The Violet Hand, exacerbated by flipping alliances and plans of betrayal. As the two began to solidify their alliances, and battlelines began to be drawn, first blood was shed. Not by Team 60s or by The Violet Hand, but by a rebellion led by robertofpotatoland. Battle began to spread swiftly, and many 60s were displaced. It was then that they found the open hands waiting for them. A mass exodus, triggered by the resignation of their secretary of defense, madrockets, found it's way to The Hand, and the new Templars found a home there. Even the secretary of state, destroyerofking, a former enemy of the Hand, took the oath. The Fight Against No Coloreds After a time of peace, and a brief showing in the button olympics, the land of the 59s was set afire. The forces of No Coloreds marched in, seizing control of their lands and forcing them into rehabilitation camps. The 59s were a proud, anarchist folk, and fire burned in their hearts to echo the land. Some fled, to the Violet Hand or to the Purple Lounge or their new land The59s. Some remained, and fought. Many perished, and slowly those who remained were herded into camps by the treacherous Greys. The buttonverse reacted with disgust and rage at this action, and those of all colors united. Aid was provided were it was possible, and covert action was taken. Robin The Hand lay in waiting during the Robin event, as there was nothing purple for them to watch over. Place The goals of The Hand were carried out by a small group called /r/PurplePixels. Purple Infighting The Purple Pixels often would disagree with the actions of another purple faction, The Purple Corner, who were not representing The Hand. This lead to a lot of infighting, which eventually lead to a purple civil war, which The Purple Pixels ultimately won. Circle of Trust The Violet Hand returned. FancySloth, still acting as Military Overseer, lead a successful covert mission to overthrow the No Coloreds Circle as revenge for their actions during The Button. The Violet Hand followed ideals similar to that of the Button, however they were more focused on preserving the colour purple wherever possible. As a consequence of this new policy of protection, relations between The Violet Hand and the Knights were better than they ever had been. Going Forward The Hand lives on into the modern day, and has lived through the April Fools Day events proceeding the Button. New Leadership 1172 AB - Former Archon Laserhamster1 passes the leadership role to FancySloth. Organisation The Violet Hand is lead by The Archon, a title passed down from leader to leader. Underneath The Archon are the Overseers, who oversee specific jobs and requirements within The Hand. Underneath the Overseers are the Acolytes, members of the Violet Hand who can join certain divisions of The Hand under the leadership of that areas Overseer. Category:Factions